Love at Last
by master-moony
Summary: Follow the marauders, and four girls, on their last year at Hogwart's. Who will be graduating with their loved one, and who will be graduating....ALONE! read to find out!


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, IT IS ALL ROWLINGS'!!! But I do own, Stacey and Cassandra!

I lay awake in bed, waiting for my brother to get back in the house. He is a werewolf, you see. I never have been able to sleep during the night of the full moon. Even though I have been told not to worry, "James, Sirius, and Pete are there with me, they are animals too, you shouldn't worry" Remus, my brother tells me, every single time. But I don't care, because here I am, waiting for him to get back home. Finally, I heard the back door open and feet stumbling in. I got up, picked up my wand, and rushed down the stairs. The minute I reached the bottom of the staircase, I was confronted by my brothers' best mate, and a complete ass hole, Sirius Black.

"Sirius" I hissed.

"Stacey" He replied with just as much intensity.

"I need to see Remus, he is okay right?" I asked.

"Of course he is, he had me, James, and Pete out there to protect him, why wouldn't he be okay?" Sirius asked.

"Because he didn't have me" I said.

Sirius chuckled at this comment.

"Come on Stacey, you don't seriously think that your brother needs you every second of the day do you? He is a big boy now, stop worrying James is healing him right now" Sirius said.

"Fine, but I still need to see him to make sure he is okay" I answered him. I pushed past him and walked into the family room. There laying on the couch was Remus, unconscious, and covered with scratches, and James hovering above him muttering charms to cover up as many wounds as he could.

I went over to James to see what he was doing.

"Here let me help him, besides you look pretty scratched up yourself, why don't you three lay down somewhere else, and I will get to you guys, okay?" I said.

"Stacey, really its okay, I've been doing this for the past 3 years," James said, but after seeing the stern look on my face he added, "But if you insist I will go ahead and lay down." He finished. I looked at Remus, he didn't look that bad at all. In fact James did a really good job. There have been full moons worse than these, when usually Remus would come in bleeding. I sighed, he was all right. I then walked over to James. "Are you okay? Or do you want me to go ahead and start chanting some healing charms?" I asked.

"Stacey, I am fine, stop worrying, you should really just trust us" James said.

"I know, I know, but, it's just that…." I stuttered

"Just, nothing, absolutely nothing, go back to sleep Stace, we are all fine here, besides we have school tomorrow" Remus added in. I whipped my head around so fast, I heard my neck crack. Remus had slowly opened his eyes and was looking at me. The same face that told me not to argue and go ahead and sleep. I huffed. "Fine I will, but I just wanted to let you know, that mum said if you are allowed to have your friends over," I pointed to the three other marauders, "then so am I, so don't disturb me and…" I was cut off mid sentence, when we heard someone coming down the stairs. Quickly all heads snapped up towards the staircase, and descending down the stairs, was one of my best friends in the entire world, Lily Evans. 'Stacey, what are you doing down here, I thought you just left to go to the bathro--- POTTER! What is he doing here? STACEY!" Lily yelled the last bit of her sentence. Lily, in her pajamas, looked like a zombie who just woke up from the dead. But even in her morning breath, and morning hair, and plain face with no make-up on, James Potter, my brothers' best mate, and fellow marauder, still thought she looked like an angel.

"I didn't invite him over Lily, jeez, you know what happens when your best friend's brother is you enemies best friend, you end up running into him. Besides the guys are going to carpool with us to Kings Cross tomorrow" I answered quickly, because I could tell that Lily too realized she didn't look the best in the mornings.

"Her enemy? Did u just refer to me as her enemy?" James piped in, looking at her in awe. "Oh no Potter, enemy is such a strong word, don't you agree?" Lily asked and James shook his head violently up and down.

"I would say me and you are more of, ARCH NEMESIS!" and with that Lily turned around, and marched right up the staircase stomping with emphasis on every march up the staircase.

"STUPID! JAMES! ASS HOLE! PRICK HEAD! DICK FACE! COCK SUCKING! NASTY VERNOM! EGOISTIC! CONCIETED! BRAINLESS! POTTER!!" Lily kept screaming.

"Man, she loves you so much" Sirius said after a moment of silence. At this James scowled, and said,

"What ever man, I know I can impress Evans this year with my new head boy reputation" Head boy? James is head boy? Oh this cant be good, because so is Lily…….

"Kids in the car, quick quick, come on now, we need to get going" My mum kept saying as we all put our trunks in and jumped in the car. We were heading to Kings Cross where I would meet up with the rest of my friends.

"Mum can I drive? Please? I promise I'll be a good and safe driver" I whined.

"You and safe can not be used in the same sentence" Remus said as he joined me and mum in the front of the driveway.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped, "at least I passed my drivers test on the first try! You failed it twice!" I responded.

"Its not my fault, parallel parking is just so bloody hard" Remus answered.

"Parallel parking? Mate that shit is so easy, its even easier when you charm the wheels so you don't miss a beat, the hardest part for me, was when I would drive way to fast or way to slow on the highway" Sirius said, joining in the conversation.

"It doesn't matter how well you do on your driving test, none of you are driving, now get in the car!" Mum almost yelled, letting her temper getting to the better of her. I squeezed in between Lily and Peter in the front of my mum's SUV, and James, Sirius and Remus were in the back.

"I can't wait to see Casey, the first thing I am going to do is give her the biggest hug ever" Remus told James and Sirius. Casey, as in Cassandra Meadows, was my other best friend, as well as Alice Schultz. Casey and Remus have been dating since the end of fifth year, and have been inseparable ever since. Alice is going strong with her boyfriend of two months, Frank Longbottom.

"Mate if it were me, I would giver her a little more than a hug the first chance I get, if you know what I mean" Sirius replied to Remus' comment.

"Ugh, gross, Black all you ever think about is sex, sex, and sex. Remus, if I were you I wouldn't listen to him, besides, shagging in compartments is not the most romantic thing in the world" Lily said turning around and joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah right! Are you kidding, you can most definitely shag in compartments, just pull the seats up, lock the doors, add some cushioning charms, and you are good to go!" James responded he too joining in on the conversation.

"Ugh! You guys, I am not going to be shagging Casey, so just shut up! My mom is in the car you dicks" Remus said, obviously annoyed at the fact that everyone was speaking in for him.

"I know seriously, how come every time Black is in the room the conversation always ends up at sex?" I stated.

"And how come every time you never complain? Oh wait, that is because you never get some" Sirius said, responding to my statement.

"How would you know that? At least I'm not desperate" I replied. At this Sirius guffawed.

"Desperate? Me? What are you smoking Lupin? And we all know that the last time you got any action was when you and Shacklebolt were dating, which was MONTHS ago" Sirius said, satisfied at what he said, he leaned back and smirked. I didn't expect this comment, how the bloody hell did he know that me and Kingsley had sex? Was he just guessing, and how often I date, even if my last boyfriend was months ago, is none of his business, and neither should he keep track of it.

"Black, what me and Kingsley did is none of you goddamn business, and at least I am not desperate enough to do it myself if I am not getting any" I retorted.

"Well sweetie you might as well fuck your self because you are not about to get any action, ever" Sirius responded. This was getting to the verge of a very heated argument of sex until mum butted in, reminding all of us she was still in the car.

"Kids, honestly, can you lot ever have a normal and peaceful conversation?"

"NO!" all of us shouted. Mum sighed, "well here is some good news, the train station is here, come on now everyone, time to unload the entire luggage" Mum said, before parking the car and opening the trunk.

**Alice Schultz POV:**

"Mmmmmm" I moaned, me and Frank, my boyfriend, haven't seen each other in over 2 weeks, and now that we met in an empty train compartment, what do you think we were doing? When Frank heard me moan, he pulled me into a deeper kiss. When we pulled away gasping for air. I turned to look and see that the entire gang was standing at the door. Frank followed my eyes to the compartment door to see what was wrong also, once he saw the entire group of people, his eyes grew large and he stood there shocked. To shocked to say anything. The silent staring was interrupted when Cassandra Meadows, one of my best friends, walked into the compartment screaming,

"HEY EVERYBODY! WHAT DID I MISS??" we all turned our heads to the girl standing in front of us. She changed a lot over the summer. She grew a bit taller, her luscious straight blonde hair rested at her shoulders length, her bangs were cascading on her beautiful blue eyes, but over all, gorgeous. I then turned my head around to examine everyone else. James looked taller too, and was it even possible to have more muscles than he has now? Last time I left him he had a 500 pack, and now he has 600 pack, okay so I am exaggerating a little bit, is it even possible to go beyond a 6 pack? His muscles just got more and more defined. Now that is a chest to look at! His naturally messy hair seemed shorter, and he gelled it to keep it sane, his sparkling hazel eyes were visible through his glasses, which looked only good on him and no one else; his glasses were like an accessory that just made him look hotter, not that he needs anything else with that quidditch body of his, how hot. Remus looked the same, but he looked extremely tired, like he was up all night. You could see his blue eyes shining in the sun light like they always did, his high cheekbones and dimples made him seem adorable, no lie; Remus Lupin was a cutie patootie. He always had a book in one hand, chocolate in the other, and kicking James or Sirius by his legs 24/7, but no matter what, he had a certain adorableness that just yanked every girl towards him. But don't worry, Remus Lupin was baby cute, not gay cute. Then my eyes wandered to Peter, he looked the same, chubby fat, a mushroom haircut of brownish dirty hair, his muddy brown eyes inspecting the compartment, I think the only thing that could have possibly changed about him was he might have lost a couple of pounds, maybe they ran out of cheese? Then I looked over at Sirius. Even though James and Remus were beyond gorgeous, something about Sirius always stood out a bit more. James was hot, no doubt, Remus was cute, but Sirius Black was just fucking, SEXY. He had shiny, movie-star hair that fell onto his eyes and lightly brushed against his eyelashes, the boy had perfect plucked eyebrows, DAMN HIM! His eyes were hypnotizing, they just called you in, and they were an odd mixture of gray-ish silver, his eyes didn't have a defined color really, he was tall, but not as tall as James, and his body wasn't as well fit as James' either, but he had his fair share of muscles too. His lips were a perfect strawberry pink, and were always curled into a smirk, a smirk that read 'I'm hotter than you, better than you, I'm the king of the world so just bow down to me already, and if you think that there is someone in the world that can compare, then try me buddy', it had that written all over his face, but the sad part was, it was 100% true, there really was no one better than Sirius Black, unless we are talking about my Frank.. I looked over at Lily, gosh, she was B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L! She had auburn brownish-reddish hair that went past her shoulders and rested on her back in perfect loose curls, lucky! She had the warmest sea green, emerald eyes, that people would pay hundreds for by purchasing contacts. She always did a little bit of make-up and that made her stand out even more. In the entire group of girls she had the best height and curves, her legs looked like they were never going stop, and no male had a problem with that, over all, Lily Evans, was beautiful. Then my eyes finally landed on Stacey. She looked the same as I last saw her. She had light brown hair, it was so light that it was considered blond, but she had such a dark blonde that it was considered light brown; it was sandy-ish, just like her brother. She had brown eyes, they were chocolaty brown, and were always filled with emotion. She was a little above average height but not too tall. She had a really nice curvy figure, it got attention from a lot of boys, but she lacked a lot of curves in the chest area, she hardly had anything, she was an A36, sadly. But her hips were curved and her legs were nice and lean, she had thick eyelashes, which is good if you don't have time for mascara, and her cheeks were always rosy, she wasn't Lily Evans beautiful, she wasn't Casey gorgeous, she was pretty. So that is it then, James is hot, Remus is cute, Sirius is sexy, Casey is gorgeous, Lily is Beautiful, and Stacey is just really pretty. My train of thought was disturbed again when Casey broke the silence for the second time, "OKAY IS NO ONE HAPPY TO SEE ME? WHY THE FUCK IS IT SO GOD DAMN QUIET!?" at this I blushed when everyone stared at me and Frank. "Well you see Case, the thing is, Frank and Alice were just making out and about to have a go when we walked in" Sirius answered. I gasped. "We were not!" I said. "WERE TOO!" James and Sirius cried. "SHUT UP! Maybe they were just really happy to see each other, what is so wrong with a little welcoming passionate kiss? I think it's cute" Casey said. I blushed at this, Frank noticed and squeezed my hand and gave me a warm smile. "No, your right babe, nothing at all is wrong with a little passionate kiss" Remus said, and then he smiled and pulled Casey in for a kiss. The pulled away, both smiling. Casey and Remus were so happy together, I was glad for them. "Awwwww" Lily and Stacey said at the same time, while James and Sirius were making gagging noises in the background. "Well me and Alice have to go find another compartment now wont we?" Frank said. Then he yanked my arm and separated me form the group. "DON'T FORGET TO LOCK THE DOORS, PULL THE SEATS UP AND ADD SOME CUSHIONING CHARMS, YOU'LL BE GOOD TO GO MATE!" James screamed after us. I could hear Sirius laughing at this comment and I blushed even more.

**Stacey Lupin POV:**

I smiled when I saw Alice and Frank leave, they were so cute! I then turned around and heard Remus whisper to Casey, "Wanna find an empty compartment of our own?"

"No I have a place way better than that, come, follow me" She whispered back, both oblivious to the fact that I heard them. Casey took Remus' hand, and with a smirk she led him out of the compartment.

Once we settled the entire luggage and got situated, we heard the compartment door open again. Me and Lily looked up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt, Greek goddess of Hogwarts, standing in the door way. "Yo, you guys see Frank anywhere?" he asked James and Sirius. Frank and Kingsley were best friends; they were inseparable just like the marauders. "Yeah we saw him a while ago, but he left to go snog the shit out of Alice" Sirius answered while concentrating on the card that was lying on top of the deck that was about to explode. James and Sirius love exploding snaps, it was their favorite game. Kingsley laughed at Sirius' response. "Figures, he's crazy about her, talked about her non-stop all summer, oh well, I guess I'm gonna have to settle for you two douches" And with that he sat down and joined in their game of exploding snaps. He then realized that other people were in the compartment and looked at Lily and me. He smiled at Lily but when he looked over at me, he gave me small nod, and went back to playing cards. Kingsley and I dated last year we went out for three months straight, but in the end we realized that it just wouldn't work. He just had way too many issues with his dad who kept telling him to get the top grades and get into Auror School to become the best, this was Kingsley's dream. He realized that a relationship was a burden, and he couldn't have one at the time with all the stress and tension. I realized that we might as well break-up because I didn't have strong feelings with him and we weren't going anywhere with what we had. But I still had shed tears over our break-up, thank god I had great friends to help me get through it all. It was horrible, Kingsley and I went through way too much to just drop it, we settled it at friends, but when that got awkward we became acquaintances. We owled each other once in a while to ask how the other was doing, but that was as far as it went.

"Where the fuck is Lupin anyways?" Kingsley asked, realizing how empty the compartment was.

"He disappeared with Meadows a while ago too, go figure Shacklebolt" James answered him.

"AW FUCK! No fair! I didn't see your card Sirius, you are such a cheater!" James said, a minute later after loosing all of his cards. Now the game was between Kingsley and Sirius. It was a pretty intense game, Lily and I were watching with great fascination. I was secretly rooting for Kingsley, the ass hole, Black, didn't deserve to win, it would just make him more arrogant.

"HA-HA I win buddy! Get ready to bow down to you owner!" Sirius said.

"Cheater!" Kingsley screamed back at him.

"Am not!" Sirius replied.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!!!"

"AM NOT!!"

"ARE TOO, ARE TOO, AREEE TOOOOO!!!!"

"BLOODY HELL SHACKLEBOLT STOP BEING A BABY I WON FAIR AND SQUARE!"

"Fine Black, but there is no way in hell I am bowing down to you" Kingsley answered after accepting his defeat.

"I don't care, as long as you know that I won" Sirius answered.

"LETS PLAY AGAIN!" James screamed.

"Mate, you cant, don't you have head boy duties to attend to?" Sirius said.

"Why would Potter attend head boy duties?" Lily asked.

"Erm, um, I have no idea, I mean, why, uh, do you think, uh, I would know?" I answered Lily while stuttering between words.

"Oh my gosh! You knew! And you never told me! You bitch!" Lily yelled in disbelief. "Lily, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would freak like you are right now, and you know what they say…." I said.

"What do they say Stace? Hmmmm? Care to tell me?" Lily asked, pursing her lips. Uh-oh, she must really hate Potter, because she does not at all seem happy about this.

"Well, you know that you have red-head feisty temper!" I said as though it was obvious as to why I never told her.

"Stacey! Now I have to put up with THAT JERK! You could have warned me, I mean when I was walking around asking Amos, Kingsley and Frank who was head boy and neither of them knew, and wasted all my time, you could have told me retard!" Lily replied.

"Lils, I just found out yesterday, I am so sorry you are going to have to put up with the jerk" I replied.

"Its okay Stace, don't worry, I will find a way to ignore him and get my duties done" Lilly answered. "HEY! You know the 'jerk' is still here!" James said, flabbergasted. "What ever Potter, I don't like you, deal with it" Lily said, while standing up and leaving the compartment, and James following closely behind her.

**Lily Evans POV:**

I got situated in the Head's compartment waiting for the prefects to start coming in. I was looking out the window my back turned on Potter. I could feel his Hazel eyes watching me, but I didn't have time to put up with him.

**James Potter POV:**

I knew that Lily could feel my stare on her. But I just couldn't help it. She just changed so much over the summer. She got taller and if possible even more beautiful. I sighed. I started remembering the talk I had with Sirius last night after Lily went to sleep in Stacey's room; she marched up the stairs, cussing and putting emphasis on every word. It hurt me. Why couldn't she be as happy to see me as I always was to see her?

**Last night in Remus' bedroom:**

"Boy am I tired" Sirius yawned while stretching his arms over his head, and flunking down on his bed. "Thanks guys for coming" Remus said while turning over and slowly falling asleep on his bed. Mrs. Lupin had set up four beds for the marauders to sleep in on their visit. She never understood why the came over during the full moon, but that was because she wasn't aware that they too became animals at night to help out Remus, the only difference was, was that Remus didn't have a choice, and they could change on will power. "You don't have to thank us man that is what friends are for" James replied, while throwing his extra pillow on Sirius' face to make him shut the hell up about how hungry he was. James sighed, he pulled the bed covers over his head. Why does Lily hate me so much? What did I ever do to her? All I ever wanted was to hold her throughout the night and tell her how beautiful she is. Just the thought of Lily under the same roof as him brought a smile to his lips. He wondered if she smelled like her favorite jasmine flower scented body spray, or did she run out. He wondered if she was thinking about him as well. Because she was all he ever thought about. THAT IS IT! James thought. This was going to be the year that he would make Lily Evans finally his. He was going to hug her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. He was going to tell her that her aroma made him swoon and become dizzy, and that the more she pushed him away the harder he fell for her. "I am going to make her mine" James whispered into the night. Thinking that all the boys were asleep. Little did he know that Sirius hadn't yet fallen asleep because his stomach kept rumbling. "Who are you going to make?" Sirius asked confused as to why James had said this. "No you idiot, I am not going to make anyone, I meant that I am going to make Lily mine this year. It is my last chance, it is our final year, what if she graduates and moves on without me?" James asked worriedly. What if Lily never ended up falling for him as hard as he fell for her? "Mate, Evans hates your guts, which is why she stomped up the stairs screaming, you think she even remotely likes you?" Sirius answered. "I know man! And that's the problem, how did I make her hate me so much? All I ever have done is admire her, and she hates me because of that?" James asked. "Dude, if I could read Lily's mind I would tell you as to why she hates you from the start, but I am not Lily, all I can say is, is that find out why she hates you and stop doing what she disapproves of" Sirius told him wisely, from his knowledge of knowing women so well, he was after all, Hogwarts most famous manwhore. "I wish I could have made a better impression on her during first year" James said. "Well why don't you just start all over again?" Sirius said. James stayed quiet at this last comment Sirius had said. Sirius soon fell asleep and James stayed awake lying in bed. THAT WAS IT! He was going to start all over again………….

**Present day, back in Heads compartment:**

James sighed, here goes nothing. "Lily?" James said approaching her.

"What now Potter?" she snapped. He felt an electric sting go through his heart, all he said was Lily, and she reacted so rudely, god, she must really hate me.

"Listen, because we are both Heads of Hogwarts, we are going to have to do a lot of duties together. We are going to have work together whether either of us likes it or not" I said, waiting for her response.

"Well Potter, I can't stand being in the same room as you, so what do you suggest we do?" Lily proposed. She is asking me what we should do? This is it! It is the perfect opening. Say what has been on your mind all day James.

"I know you hate me, but maybe, for the students of Hogwarts, and Dumbledore's sake, we should start all over again, and just try at least being civil?" I asked her. I mentally was crossing my fingers, please say yes, please say yes. Lily sighed and spun around, she stuck her hand out. I stared at it confused. But she interrupted my thoughts by saying.

"Okay, deal Potter, let's shake on it" and with that she smiled and grabbed my hand. I shook it ever so lightly, carefully not to break her delicate fingers. The feel of her hands in mine, brought a warm sensation all through my body. But it ended the minute she let go. And for the first time in my entire life I saw Lily Evans, smiling, but not just smiling, she was smiling at me!

"Cheers for a new beginning" Lily said while raising her invisible glass of wine in the air.

"I am so sorry Evans but I don't drink underage, I am head boy of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, even you should know better" I said, faking my voice with a lot of authority. Lily lips turned upwards in a smile. And she started laughing at my joke. Oh my god! I made her laugh, Lily is laughing at me joke! She is laughing, I am making her laugh! Her laughter was like a beautiful song that I wish would have never ended. But Lily spoke again.

"Oh and since we are going to be civil, we really ought to stop saying each others last name, it sounds so hateful, don't you agree, _James_?" She said, putting emphasis on the last word. I smiled, for the first time in the past six years; Lily Evans finally approached me by saying my name. She had no idea how good it felt.

"Oh yes I agree, my Lily flower" I answered with a smirk. She blushed at the statement I made. I made her smile, laugh, say my first name, be civil towards me, and blush all in a couple of minutes, maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all…………

**Back to the compartment, Stacey Lupin POV:**

"Man I got to go find Amos, the little bugger burrowed all my homework for the summer and never owled it back" Kingsley said, getting up, stretching, and quietly leaving the compartment. I looked up from the book I was reading. I was so mad at all of my friends right now. Where was everyone? Alice was with Frank. Lily with James, doing head duties. Casey with Remus. Kingsley went looking for Amos. I looked around the compartment. Peter was sleeping in the corner. That means the only person left in the entire bloody compartment was stupid, ass hole, Black. I looked at him the same time his eyes wandered to me. He smiled; he too realized the situation we were in.

"Well I guess it is just you and I Stace brace face" Sirius said smiling.

"Ugh, why do you always call me that? I had braces on for like half a year, in 3rd year, leave me alone" I said annoyed at the pet name he came up for me.

"Yeah, I remember, you got so sick of them, you ask the dentist to take them off, and you drank a teeth straightening potion instead" Sirius said, laughing at the memory of Stacey screaming when she found she had to put up with them for two whole years.

"You remember that?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah, because I remember I made you feel even worse when I showed you how naturally straight my teeth were" Sirius said, chuckling. Of course he remembers, how could he not remember all the times he has made my life miserable.

"Yeah well your teeth were never really that straight anyways" I said trying to come up with a good comeback.

"Oh? Really?" Sirius asked. While scooting up on his seat and putting his face right in front of mine. I sucked in a breath. His face was so close to mine. And that was when I realized how truly handsome he was. I always thought that girls were exaggerating when they said that Sirius was beautiful, but clearly they were not stretching the truth. His eyes were a strange mixture of silver. They had deep pools of gray surrounding the silver mixture. His eyes were just so welcoming that I couldn't pull my eyes away. I just stared right into them. They were so warm, filled with so much emotion. I quickly drew my gaze away from his eyes and slowly brought it down to study his face in more in depth. His lips were a color of creamy prink. They looked like yummy, creamy, strawberry, pink, yogurt. I wanted to feel them. They looked so delicious. Mmmmmm. Slowly I started pulling my face closer to his. And he started pulling his closer to mine too. Neither of us knew what we were doing, all I knew was that I wanted to taste those yummy lips of his, and feel them on mine. And slowly his lips parted, bringing a frown to my face. They looked so much better when they were closed. And slowly his teeth started to come out.

"See!" He said in my face, "Now how straight are those babies right there? Hmmm? Lupin? And it is all natural babe" He said. He then scooted back down pulling his face away from mine. I was too shocked to say anything at the moment. Did he just call me babe? And shouldn't I be annoyed at this? But why did it feel so good when he called me that? Huh, weird.

"Yeah Sirius, you teeth are, um," I coughed, "sure are something, pearly white in fact" I answered him quickly. And picked up the book from my lap and brought it back up towards my face. Did I just call him Sirius? And did I just think that his lips seemed delicious? What the hell was wrong with me? I shook my head and drained out all the thoughts of Sirius from my head. But no matter how hard I tried to focus on the book in front of me, my eyes kept darting back to boy that was casually sitting across from me and drawing on Peter's face with marker while Peter slept. What the fuck was going on?

A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION AND MY FIRST CHAPTER! SO PLEASE REVIEW

It took me 5 days to write this, I know that this is long, but bare with me, the story gets better, and I promise I will update soon!

~master_moony


End file.
